


GREY

by marry_stars



Series: ANIMAL [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn Malik, F/M, FBI, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Zayn Malik Psychopath, Zayn Malik is boss, Zayn Malik is player, Zayn Malik is sinner, Zayn malik is bad boy
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: » „Naozaj som tehotná."- Natasha Stone «_______________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2015 / 2016
Relationships: Zayn Malik & Original Character(s), Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ANIMAL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628476





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha POV

„Natasha?" Ozvala sa Dolly, hľadela mi priamo do očí. V tých jej sa odrážalo prekvapenie, no v mojich bol strach. Bála som sa, čo sa teraz môžeš stať.

„Ahoj, Dolly." Usmiala som sa na ňu.

„Preboha!" Zhíkla a rozbehla sa ku mne a vytiahla ma do silného objatia. „Vieš ako som sa o teba bála!"

Nevedela som, čo robiť. Nikdy som nebola v takej situácii. Bola som neskutočne zmätená, aj keď som jej to moc chcela vysvetliť, nedokázala som sa prinútiť otvoriť ústa a vysloviť to.Odtiahla sa odo mňa znova sa zahľadela do mojich očí.

„Ty mi nič na to nepovieš!" Zhúkla po mne. „Uniesli ťa! A ty sa tu takto zjavíš?"

„Neuniesli." Odporovala som.

„Jasné, neuniesli." Pretočila očami. „Ty si nevidela ten bodrel, čo tam on nechal? Preto si, si ani mobil nevzala, však?"

„Prestaň!" Odtiahla som sa od nej.

„Čo ti je?!"

„Čo je mi! Ty tu ideš niekoho obviňovať z toho, že ma uniesli!" Ruky som si založila na hrudi.

„Však je to pravda!"

„Hovno je to pravda!"Zhúkla som po nej. „Nikto ma neuniesol! Ja som odišla sama." Dolly pretočila očami a tiež si ruky založila na hrudi.

„Jasné, preto bol u nás v byte bodrel, ty si zmizla, nevzala si žiadne oblečenie, ba ani mobil."

Privrela som oči a vydýchla. Dochádzali mi argumenty, nevedela som, čo sa bude diať. Zrazu som tu chcela mať Zayna, aby ma z toho dostal.

„Prestaň!" Nechcela som ju počúvať.

„Neprestaň! Mali by sme ísť na políciu, musíme ho ohlásiť!" Chcela ma chytiť za ruku a potiahnuť no ja som sa jej uhla.

„Nie, nejdem." Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Si hus, Natasha. Vždy som si to o sebe myslela." Zasyčala po mne.

„Nie, len som dospelá a môžem si robiť kurva, čo chcem! Ty nie si moja matka, Dolly!" Vypľula som jej do tváre.

„Ale som tvoja kamarátka, Natasha!" Zhúkla po mne. „Záleží mi na tebe!"

„Myslím, že trošku viac." Uškrnula som sa a jej tvár skamenela.

„Zas taká dokonala nie si. Nenamýšľaj si." Úškrn mi vrátila.

„Dolly ja slepá nie som! Videla som tie pohľady!" Hľadela som jej priamo do tváre, aby som mohla vidieť všetky emócie

.„Mýliš sa." Oponovala. „Žiadne pohľady neboli." Krútila hlavou a falošne sa zasmiala.

„Dolly, poznáme sa dlho, viem kedy klameš a kedy nie! Ty si jednoducho nechceš priznať to, že by som bola niekoho iného." Povedala som tichšie. „A zabilo by ťa to, že by som patrila chlapovi." Už som šepla.

„To nie je pravda!" Povedala skrz zuby.

„Ale áno je! Utiekla som od teba, aby som mohla byť s ním! Pretože to už bolo na mňa veľa!" Snažila som sa hovoriť pomaly a normálne, pretože som ju nechcela naštvať.

„Klameš."

„Nie, neklamem." Pokrútila som hlavou.

Samozrejme, že so klamala, no nemohla som to tak verejne povedať.

„Ale áno. Niekto ťa uniesol a do hlavy ti nabil tieto slova!" Prstom mi ďobla do hrude, medzi prsia.

„Je to pravda, Dolly. Všetko, čo hovorím je skutočná pravda, ty si to len nechceš priznať." Otiahla som sa od nej.

„Nie je! Prečo by si utekala? Mala si všetko a ešte aj máš. Máš dokonalú postavu, môžeš ďalej pokračovať ako modelka. Môžeš mať všetko, na čo si ukážeš. Prečo ho brániš? Však ťa uniesol!"

„Nikto ma neuniesol." Povedala som skrz zuby, pretože ma to totálne nebavilo. Na každé jedno slovo som dala dôraz, aby ma konečne pochopila.

„Ja ťa nechápem, Natasha." Krútila hlavou.

„Ja ťa o pochopenie ani nežiadam." Pretočila som očami a chcela odísť, no zastavila ma jej ruka.

„Prečo, Natasha?"

„Čo?"

„Prečo ho kryješ?"

„Nikoho nekryje, Dolly." Vydýchla som. „Neviem, kto ti čo povedal, ale mýliš sa."

„Videli ho, Natasha." Keď to vyslovila, snažila som sa byť v pohode.

„Museli byť slepý."

„Natasha, no sa nám v lúpal do domu a uniesol ťa." Vážne na mňa hľadela.

„Nie je to tak!" Krútila som hlavou. „Nikto ma neuniesol, Dolly."

„Ale áno."

„NIE!" Skríkla som po nej a mohla som si všimnúť, ako sa ľudia k nám otočili. „Hľaďte na seba! A nie kurva na nás!" Zhúkla som po nich a odtiahla ruku, aby sa ma Dolly nedržala.

„Zmenila si sa."

„Áno zmenila. A už nechcem vrátiť späť ten čas. Takto sa mi to páči." Povedala som jej skrz zuby a hľadela pevne od jej očí.

„Natasha." Započula som za sebou Zaynov hlas a vtedy si uvedomila, že za toto bude mať zle...


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn POV

Už mi chýbal iba kilometer a bol by som v cieli, ten kokot je niekde za mnou a ja sa cítim úžasne. Znova vyhrávam a môžem konečne po tejto skurvenej hre Nataschu v tomto aute ošukať. Samozrejme, tak ako to bolo jasné od začiatku, tak som do cieľa prišiel prvý. Jednoducho nikto ma nemôže poraziť, som ten najlepší.

S úškrnom na perách som vystúpil z auta, samozrejme všetci mi gratulovali. Niektoré kurvičky sa na mňa lepili, že sa chcú fotiť, také hovno, jednoducho sa ma chceli dotknúť. Chceli byť pri víťazovi, - ja som bol ten víťaz.

Stále som mal úškrn na tvári, aj počas toho, ako som hľadal Nataschu. Hľadala som ju v dave úplne všade, no ona akoby sa pod zem prepadla, no asi nechce byť tu vpredu a vzadu si na mňa počká, - pomyslel som si.

„Gratulujem kamoško." Jason mi podal prachy a ja som ich s radosťou prijal a hneď ich dal aj do vrecka.

„Jason, bolo to samozrejme, že vyhrám." Pokrútil som hlavou so smiechom. „Kto to bol za kokota?" Jason sa len uchechtol.

„Bola to žena." Pretočil som očami.

„To si robíš ruka srandu?!" Zhúkol som po ňom, - so smiechom. „Ty si nechal nejakú kurvu so mnou pretekať?" Pretočil som očami.

„Prepáč, ale ja som v tom dobrá." Ozval sa ženský hlas a ja som sa otočil za ním, stala tam nejaké ženská, bola to kus, ale nebola môj typ.

„Babe, si žena, si dobrá akurát na sex." Žmurkol som po nej.

„Prepáč, ale ja nie som kurva." Žmurkla po mne.

„Pre mňa je každá žena kurva." Uškrnul som sa a venoval jej ďalšie žmurknutie. „Babe, rozťahuješ nohy? Tak si ňou."

„Mýliš sa." Pristúpila ku mne. „Ja šukám." Šepla mi do ucha a ja som sa od nej odtiahol, no nedovolila mi to, keďže ma chytila za zadok. „Ale tebou by som sa nechala ošukať." Odtiahol som sa od nej a hodil po nej opovrhujúci pohľad.

„Ja nie som na lesby, kurva." Odštopol som ju od seba a odkráčal pre hľadať Natashu.

„Nevedel som, že je to lesba." Ozval sa Jason, ktorý ma nasledoval.

„No a čo?! Tak je, je mi to kurva jedno. Nech si šuká nejakú piču." Pretočil som očami. „Ale viac takým kurvam nedovoľ aby so mnou pretekali, vieš, že som najlepší do piče!" Zhúkol som po ňom, tak že som zastal a otočil sa na neho.

„Prepáč, Zayn."

„Som rád, že je ti to ľúto, no ja chcem vidieť Natashu." Jason prikývol.

„Tak hľadaj." Povedal akoby nič.

„Kurva choď ju hľadať!" Zhúkol som po ňom.

Začínal som mať strach, čo ak odišla preč? Nezašla by ďaleko, ale prečo? Však sa jej aj celkom páčilo, byť so mnou, tak prečo by teraz odchádzala?! Alebo, čo ak ju kurva niekto uniesol!?!

Do piče!

Pobehoval som tam ako taký kokot, potreboval som ju nájsť. Kde mohla kurva zmiznúť, potom ma niekto potiahol za ruku, bol to Jason ukázal mi na miesto, kde stala Natasha aj s tou kurvou, čo spolu bývali. Zamračil som sa a prišiel k nim.

„Natasha?!" Zhúkol som po nej a ona keď sa otočil tam vyplašene na mňa pozrela, pristúpila ku mne a chytila ma za ruku.

„Som šťastná, daj nám pokoj!" Ešte po nej zakričala Natasha a už ma ťahala za ruku preč.

Kráčali sme k môjmu autu, keď sme boli pri ňom, tak sa posadila na miesto spolujazdca a tak som si šiel sadnúť na svoje miesto. Nechápal som túto situáciu, aj keď som bol kúsok nahnevaný.

„Zayn, mrzí ma to. Objavila sa tu a potom začala hovoriť, že ma niekto uniesol a splietala samé somariny!" Snažila sa mi to vysvetliť, ale plakala a málo čo som jej rozumel.

„Ako vie, že ťa niekto uniesol, kurva?!" Zhúkol som po nej a ona sa ešte viac roztriasla a slzy sa jej pustili z očí.

„Zayn, ja neviem. Prepáč mi to."

Prosila ma a ja som zistil, že nie som nahnevaný na ňu, ale na tu blonďatú šťandu, ktorej by som vythal všetky škuty, ktoré ma na hlave. Ako sa opovažuje niečo také hovoriť, aj keď vlastne hovorila pravdu, ale Natasha je jednoducho moja!

Do piče!

Zastavil som v hangári, kde som vymenil svoje auto a už sme išli ku mne domov, Natasha po celý čas plakala a ja som bol ticho. Nie, že by som ju upokojoval, alebo jej povedal, že je to okay, ale bol som ticho.

„Zayn, veľmi ma to mrzí, nič som jej nepovedala! Povedala som jej akurát to, že sme spolu šťastný a aby nás nechala na pokoji. Prisahám." Vzlykala.

„Okay."

„Prosím prepáč mi to. Bojím sa ťa." Otočil som sa k nej a venoval jej neutrálny pohľad.

„Báť sa ma máš vždy." To bola moja odpoveď.

„Zayn prosím." Vzlykla znova.

„Pre teba som pán Z."

A tak to pokračovalo k domu, moje odpovede na jej otázky boli stručné, dokonca mi Natasha začala aj vykať, no ja som to nepotreboval.

Trochu strachu jej neuškodí nie?

Ale je tu vidieť ako ma rešpektuje.

Auto som zastavil pred domom a vystúpil som prvý. Prešiel som na stranu Natashi a otvoril dvere. Nastasha poslušne vystúpila. Vzal som ju za ruku a vliekol dnu. Auto som zamkol a keď sme boli konečne dnu som sa na ňu poriadne pozrel.

„Choď hore, do našej izby." Mohol som si všimnúť ako Natasha prehltla a so slzami v očiach vyšla hore.

Iba som nad ňou pokrútil hlavou a išiel do kuchyne, kde som sa napil whiskey, po dvoch pohároch, keď som si poriadne premyslel, čo s ňou chcem robiť som išiel hore za ňou aj s úškrnom na tvári.

„Dúfam, že si pre svojho pána nahá." Skríkol som, keď som bol už hore a mieril do našej izby. Natasha už bola nahá a stála pri dverách izby. Iba som sa k nej nahol a vášnivo ju pobozkal na pery.

„Si moje poslušné dievčatko." Venoval som jej bozk na líce a vzal ju do náruče ako princeznú a položil ju na posteľ. „Dnes si ťa vezmem pekne tvrdo a bez hračiek. Bola si poslušná a ja ti verím."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha POV

Jeho ruky putovali po mojom nahom tele a moje nezaostávali. Tiež som mu rukami prechádzala po tele, stiahla som mu tričko a nohavice tiež, samozrejme že mi pri tom pomohol, pretože bez neho by som to nezvládla.

Keď sme konečne boli nahý tak som si vydýchla. Bolo to niečo neopísateľné, konečne cítiť jeho telo na tom mojom, viem, že sex sme dnes mali už asi po stýkrát, ale milujem to. Milujem ten pocit, keď je tam blízko mňa.

„Babe. Môžem?" Pozrel sa mi do očí a ja som nemo prikývla.

Bol to úžasný pocit, viem, že som ho zažívala dosť často ,-vždy s ním, ale proste neodolala som. Nedalo sa mu odolať. Vyvolával vo mne také pocity, ako nikto nikdy predtým...

Musela som ale priznať, že toto bolo niečo iné. Ako náhle naše nahé tela splynuli, tak som zistila, že niečo nie v správnej miere. Zayn sa tak nežne nikdy ku mne nesprával.

Jeho nežné dotyky na mojom tele.

Jeho bozkávanie mojej nahej pokožky.

Jeho jemné prírazy.

Jeho pohľady, ktorý mi sa ma pýtal, či som okay.

Bolo to niečo iné, nevedela som, či sa mi to páči alebo nie, užívala som si to. Brala som všetko, čo mi Zayn ponúkal, pretože pri ňom som nikdy nevedela, kedy nastane koniec...

Každým jedným pohybom nás dostával na vrchol. Zakaždým, čo sa moje nechty viac a viac zabárali do jeho kože na chrbte, tým sme boli bližšie k vrcholu, tak to malo byť a takto to aj bolo. S výkrikmi našich mien sme dosiali obaja vrchol. Zayn padol na moju hruď a ja som mu rukou ískala vo vlasoch.

„Ďakujem." Šepla som do ticho a Zayn sa dvihol a pretočil sa na druhú stranu odo mňa.

„Za čo?"

„Za všetko."Nahla som sa k nemu, aby som ho pobozkala, keď sme započuli buchot. Zayn sa zamračil a rýchlo sa obliekol. „Ostaň tu." Prikázal mi, no ja som ho nepočúvla. Obliekla som si nohavičky a jeho tričko a išla za ním.

„Prečo ma nepočúvaš, do piče!" Zhúkol po mne.

„Prepáč." Nahla som sa k nemu a objala ho, keď v tom sa začalo peklo na svete.

Stáli sme na chodbe, keď dnu vtrhli muži v čiernom oblečení a so zbraňami v rukách a mali na Zayna namierené. Iba som zdesene hľadela, čo sa deje a nevedela zo seba vydať ani hlásku.

„Zatýkame vás za únos..." Začal policajt v uniforme.

„NIE!" Kričala som po nich, no nepočúvali ma. Zayna zatkli a ťahali ho preč odo mňa.

„Zavolaj môjmu otcovi. Bude to okay!" Hľadel na mňa a stále toto hovorila. Iba som plakala a sadla si na schody.

Keď všetci odišli išla som hore a hľadala jeho mobil a vytočila číslo na jeho otca.

„Zayn, čo zas chceš?" Zhúkol po mne.

„Prepáčte, ja som Natasha, Zayna práve odviezla polícia." Plakala som a snažila sa zo seba všetko dostať.

„Natasha, upokoj sa, ja hneď prídem do vili a vysvetlíš mi to." Zložil mi to a ja som zišla dole sa sadla si na schody.

Plakala som a myslela na Zayna. Vedela som, kto všetko to pripravil, bola to Dolly. Nemohla som uveriť, prečo niečo také spravila, však som jej predsa hovorila, že som so Zaynom v pohode a hlavne šťastná.

Pokrútila som hlavou a pozrela sa na seba, vyzerala som hrozne, zbehla som schody a išla do mojej izby, no keď som išla okolo našej izby, tak som našu izbu zamkla a kľuč držala pri sebe. Potom som išla do mojej izby a rýchlo sa prezliekla. Natiahla som na seba podprsenku, jeho tričko a tepláky s ponožkami. Zišla som dole a keď som bola na schodoch, tak v dverách som uvidela staršieho pána, ktorý mi bol povedomí.

„Som Marco, Zaynov otec." Natiahol ku mne ruku.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha POV

„Som Natasha." Predstavila som sa.

„Poďme si sadnúť, vysvetlíš mi, čo sa stalo, okay?" Prikývla som a prešli sme k pohovke, na ktorú sme si sadli.

„Som Zaynova milenka, no a dnes sme išli von. Stretli sme tam jednu moju známu, ktorá si myslela, že ma Zayn uniesol a asi ho nahlásila. Ale nie je to tak!" Rozhodila som rukami.

„Svojho syna poznám." Povedal a ja som na neho hľadela.

„Prosím?"

„Pretekal však?" Prikývla som.

„Vzal ma na preteky, tam sa to stalo." Jeho otec prikývol.

„Uniesol ťa?" Dvihol obočie a ja som okamžite pokrútil hlavou, na znak toho, že nie.

„NIE!"Skríkla som. „Odišla som s ním sama! Odišla som, pretože ma to nebavilo..." Vydýchla som a sklopila som zrak. „Zamilovala som sa do neho."

„Prečo on?" Dvihla som zrak a pozrela sa mu do očí.

„Lebo je úžasný? Prečo nie?" Hľadela som mu pevne do očí.

„Dobre, tvárme sa, že ti verím Natasha." Vydýchol.

„Prosím, dostaňte Zayna odtiaľ." Kľakla som si na zem a on vypúlil oči.

„Postav sa a okamžite!" Zhúkol po mne a pomohol mi postaviť sa.

„Prosím." Znova sa mi pustili slzy z očí.

„Dobre, choď si vziať pár vecí, budeš u nás. Ja sa o všetko postarám." Usmial sa, - po prvýkrát, čo tu celý čas bol a pohladil ma po líci.

Prikývla som a utekala hore, vošla som do Zaynovej izby a pozrela sa do šatníka, našla som tam malý kufor, do neho som nahádzala pár jeho tričiek a tak prešla do mojej izby, kde som si nahádzala moje veci.

Keď som bola hotová, behom som sa dostala dole. Bola som dosť zadychčaná, lebo som utekala a Zaynov otec sa na mňa zamračil.

„Nemusela si sa tak ponáhľať." Povedal mi, keď som sa vydýchavala.

„Chcela som." To bolo čo som povedala. On prikývol. „Viete niečo o Zaynovi?"

„Áno, je pri ňom právnik. Takže my ideme ku mne a ja potom pôjdem tam za nimi." Vydýchol a vzal mi kufor a vyšiel z domu.

Ja som zhasla svetlo, zamkla dom a nasledovala ho. Kufor mi dal na zadné sedadla a ja som sa usadila na miesto spolujazdca.

„Naozaj je to tak, ako si mi to povedala?" Opýtal sa znova. „Zayna odtiaľto dostanem, no potrebujem vedieť, ako to bolo naozaj." Vydýchol.

„Bolo to tak, ako som povedala, pane." Stála som si za svojim.

Prudko zabrzdil, že by som skoro vypadla z auta von, keby som nemala pás. Otočila som sa k nemu a so zaťatou sánkou na mňa hľadel.

„Asi pre nič za nič by nebol obvinený z únosu, slečna Stone." Hľadel mi pevne do očí.

„Ako viete moje priezvisko?"

„Ste známa modelka, kto by ho nevedel? Môj syn je úplne hlúpy, keď si nezistil, kto ste." Vydýchla som.

„Ušla som so Zaynom! Bolo to hrozné, ten nápor a všetko! Nedalo sa to vydržať! Zayn mi sľúbil, že budem šťastná, nebudem myslieť na prácu, že budem mať všetko, čo chcem a pri ňom som to mala!" Bránila som Zayna zubami nechtami, no on poznal Zayna, - asi lepšie ako ja.

„Nie si prvá, ktorú uniesol." Hľadel mi do očí.

„Neuniesol ma." Vydýchla som.

×××

„Si prekrásna Natasha. Len ma hnevá to, že si mi to nepovedala. Budeme mať z toho veľký prúser." Zašepkal mi do ucha a ja som prikývla.

„Hlavne ty." Už dlhšie som nemohla byť ticho. „Keď sa dostanem von, ty budeš prvý, čo bude zavretý v base." Zasyčala som na neho.

„Ale mačička vyťahuje drápky?" Zasmial sa.

Jeho ruka, ktorá do teraz bola položená na mojom boku sa premiestnila k mojím vlasom, za ktoré silno potiahol. Takže, sa mi díval priamo do očí.

„Nemyslím si to zlatíčko. Všetko, čo ti spôsobujem sa ti skurvene páči, zlatíčko." Pustil mi ruky a svojou rukou klesol k mojim prsiam, ktoré tvrdo poláskal a klesal dole.

„Neznášam ťa." Zasyčala som na neho a on sa zasmial.

„To si myslíš v svojej hlavičke, ale tvoje telo ma miluje." Narážal na zimomriavky, ktoré mi spôsoboval aj pod horúcou vodou. „Si moja, Natasha." A vtedy som už necítila jeho prsty môjho vchodu ale jeho vtáka, ktorý o pár sekúnd bol vo mne. Samozrejme, že som sa neubránila vzdychu.

„Už len tvoje vzdychy mi hovoria, ako sa ti to veľmi páči. Viem, niekedy som krúti, ale za to môžeš len a len ty. Ty vieš, jasne vieš, že sa viem chovať aj milo. Zažila si to." Prirazil a moje ruky vyleteli k stene, za ktorú som sa chytila. Znova z mojich pier vyšiel vzdych a Zayn ma v tej chvíli pobozkal na krk.

„Chcem ťa dostať na vrchol, keďže viem, že si sa predtým nespravila. A vieš, čo? Budem sa snažiť byť jemný." Kusol mi do krku a znova prirazil a ostával.

×××

„Keď myslíš." Pokrútil hlavou a auto sa pohlo. Sledovala som cestu a nevnímala, že on je pri mne. Mysľou som bola so Zaynom, ktorý je niekde tam, kvôli mne...

„Prečo to robíš?" Opýtal sa a ja som sa so slzami v očiach otočila k nemu.

„Pretože som sa jeho zvieracej stránky zamilovala."


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn POV

„Všetko čo poviete, môže byť požité proti vám, máte právo nevypovedať, máte právo na právnika, ak si ho nemôžete dovoliť bude vám pridelený." Hovoril strážnik.

„Chcem zavolať otcovi." Bolo všetko, čo som povedal.

Celú cestu som bol ticho, rovnako ako aj policajti, ktorí sedeli vpredu auta. Iba som sa mračil a dúfal, že Natasha zavolala otcovi.

Mal som kopec času, keďže tá cesta mi prišla nekonečne dlhá, takže som premýšľal, kto by ma mohol udať. Jason to nemohol byť, jedine že by to bola tá suka, ktorú Natasha považovala za kamarátku?

Bol som úplne zmútený a nevedel som, čo robiť. Mal som chuť sa aj modliť, len aby som sa nedostal do basy. Vždy som to robil, no nikdy by som si nepomyslel, že raz budem sedieť v tomto aute. Nahlas som si povzdychol.

„No čo? Ľutuješ, čo si spravil?" Zasmial sa ten skurvený fízel.

„Nie, pretože nič také som nespravil." Žmurkol som po ňom.

V tom auto zastalo a mňa vytiahli von z auta a viedli na do tej budovy a o pár minút neskôr som už sedel v cele. Nikomu som nič nepovedal, ignoroval som ich, rovnako ako oni ignorovali mňa.

„Máš návštevu Malik." Odomkol mi jeden fízel a ťahal ma do nejakej miestnosti. Keď otvoril dvere, tak ma tam čakal muž v obleku.

„Ďakujem vám, pán policajt." Kývol na fízla a on ma pustil.

„Keby niečo zaklopte." Ten v obleku prikývol. Ja som sa posadil a ten muž v obleku tiež.

„Takže Zayn, povieš mi čo sa deje? Poslal ma tvoje otec, vraj ťa mám z toho dostať, no si v riadnej kaši. Bude súd." Pretočil som očami.

„Niekto ma obvil, že som uniesol Natashu."

„A je to tak?" Hodil som po ňom naštvaný pohľad.

„Jasné, že nie!" Zhúkol som po ňom.

„Tak ako to je?"

„Natasha so mnou ušla, pretože už viac ju to nebavilo."

„Naozaj?"

„Naozaj."

„Bude to tvrdiť aj Natasha?"

„Jasné, že bude, je to skurvená pravda." Zhúkol som po ňom. „Mali by ste mi veriť, pretože ste môj právnik, máte ma dostať odtiaľto."

„Neboj sa." Začal. „Dostanem ťa odtiaľto, no budeš musieť tu ostať dokým nezačne súd, pretože si údajne nebezpečný." Zamračil som sa.

„A to povedal kto?"

„Ten, kto ťa nahlásil."

„A viete, kto to je?"

„Nie, ale bude na súde." Prikývol som.

„Tak čo teraz nasleduje?"

„Ty sa vrátiš do cely, zajtra sa za tebou s otcom zastavíme a ešte si vypočujem aj Natashu." Znova som prikývol.

„Dobre."

„Je to všetko, čo si mi povedal? Nechceš ešte niečo?" Pokrútil som hlavou a postavil sa zo stoličky, kráčal som k dverám, no potom ako som zaklopal otočil som sa k nemu.

„Povedzte Natashe, že ju mám rád."


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha POV

„Sme tu." Skríkol Zaynov otec na celý dom a vydal sa do útrob tohto veľkého doma. Ja som stála na mieste a obzerala si to tu.

„Ahoj!" Skríkol akési dievča, zbehlo schody a pribehla ku mne. Šikovne ma objala a odtiahla sa. „Som Kiera." Zaškerila sa. „Ty si Zaynove dievča?"

„Som Natasha." Usmiala som sa a Kiera sa zasmiala.

„Mamka je v kuchyni," prikývla som, „pripravuje niečo, poď ukážem ti tvoju izbu." A už ma ťahala za ruku a viedla schodmi hore.

S povzdychom som ju nasledovala, zaviedla ma do izby, ktorá bola dosť veľká. Poďakovala som sa jej a ona odišla preč. Tašku som si položila na zem a vošla som do druhých dverí, ktoré mi naznačovali, že je to kúpeľňa.

Hneď som sa tam zavrela a zhodila zo seba tie veci a dala si sprchu. Ako voda mi stekala po tele, tak ja som skĺzla po kachličkách až na zem. Nechala voľne padať slzy z očí...

„Zayn." Vzlykla som. „Tak moc mi chýbaš." Vydýchla som. „Prečo si ma tam bral?"

Plakala som ďalej.

Do Zayna som sa zamilovala. No vedela som kedy, no bola som v tom až po uši, keďže som si to uvedomila až teraz, keď ho vzali odo mňa.

Viem, že bol ku mne hrozný, viem, že sa ku mne zle správal, no ja som ho milovala, všetko som pre neho zniesla. Aj keď mi tak moc ublížil.

Zaklopanie na dvere ma prerušilo z tranzu, takže som sa pomaly postavila.

„Natasha? Jedlo je na stole, čakám ťa pred dverami." Zvolala na mňa Kiera a tak som vypla vodu a zabalila sa do uteráka, veci som si si vzala a položila na posteľ a obliekla som si nové veci.

Hotová som otvorila dvere a Kiera sedela na zemi oproti mojim dverám. Keď ma zbadala smutne sa usmiala.

„Poď." Chytila ma za ruku a viedla dole.

Dole bol Zaynov otec a jeho mamka, sedeli pri stole. Zaynov otec práve jedol jedlo, ktoré tam bolo pripravené a jeho mamka držala šálku v rukách.

„Ahoj, som Zaynova mamka." Prikývla som a natiahla k nej ruku.

„Natasha." Potriasli sme si rukami.

„Najedz sa." Ukázala na voľné miesto, kde bolo položené jedlo. Nemo som prikývla a posadila sa.

Zaynova mamka sa po celý čas na mňa usmievala, že som sa cítila doslova trápne. Nechcela som aby to skončilo takto a potom to prišlo znova. Chcela som plakať.

„Zlatko, bude to dobré." Hladila ma po ruke jeho mamka, keď som už vzlykala.

„Bojím sa." Plakala som.

„Bude to dobré, ver mi. Dostane sa odtiaľ." Nepočúvala som iba som plakala.

„Poď do izby, musíš sa vyspať."

A tak som spravila, čo mi Kierra hovorila. Pomohla mi na poschodie a ja som si ľahla okamžite do postele. No plakala som ešte viac.

Chcela som ho pri sebe.

Chcela som cítiť jeho dotyky na mne.

Túžila som po ňom.

Stačilo by mi, ak by sa ma len letmo dotýkal.

Stačilo by mi iba keby bol tu a pozeral sa na mňa.

Nemusel by sa ma dotýkať.

Tak moc som ho chcela pri sebe.

Aj keď jeho rodina bola milá /vyzerala tak/, ja som ho chcela pri sebe.

Chcela som aby ma vzal do náruče a objal ma.

Aby obmotal okolo mňa svoje silné paže a schoval ma vo svojej náručí.

To bolo jediné, čo som chcela... Po čom som túžila.

Celú noc som nezavrela oči. Plakala som a myslela na Zayna. Nedokázala som nič, iba na neho myslieť, myslieť na to, čo práve robí, či sa k nemu milo chovajú. No to je jedine na ňom, nie na mne...

Viem, že svitalo, keď sa mi oči samé od seba zatvárajú a tak som zaspala, keďže som bola neskutočne vyčerpaná...


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha POV

„Natasha." Cítila som, ako mnou niekto triasol. Vydala som zo seba ťažký povzdych a pretočila sa na druhú stranu. No moc to nepomohlo. „Vstávaj, prosím."

„Ešte chvíľku." Vydýchla som.

Nechali ma na pokoji. Chvíľku som ležala, ale nedalo i zaspať a tak som si zívla a otvorila oči. Uvedomila som si, že nie som doma, ale niekde úplne inde. Rýchlo som vyletela do sedu a potom som si uvedomila, čo všetko sa stalo. Chcela som znova plakať, ale bohužiaľ už sa nedalo, bohužiaľ oči ma moc štípali ale žiadne slzy netiekli.

„Zlatko, som tu." Počula som vedľa seba a otočila sa za tým hlasom.

„Kierra." Vydýchla som a z pier mi unikol vzlyk.

„Zlatko, všetko je okay. Je to v pohode." Objala ma a hladila ma po chrbte, - utešovala ma.

O chvíľku som sa upokojila a odtiahla sa od nej. Venovala mi nie jeden súcitny pohľad, bolo vidieť, že jej mňa jej ľúto.

„Prečo Zayn?"

Kierra iba pokrčila ramenami a ja som si povzdychla.

„Zlatko, čo keby sme sa išli napapať?" Iba som nemo prikývla. „Tak sa obleč a ja ťa počkám za dverami, okay?" Znova som nemo prikývla.

Obliekla som si legíny a sveter. Keď som otvorila dvere tam ma Kierra čakala pred dverami. Jemne som sa usmiala a ona ma chytila hneď za ruku a spolu sme išli dole. Dole, - v kuchyni nás čakala Zaynova mamka, ktorá nám robila raňajky.

„Dobré ránko." Usmiala sa, keď nás zbadala.

„Dobré ránko, Natasha čo si dáš?" Po celý čas mala úsmev na perách.

„Možno niečo ľahké, ak smiem?"

„A čo tak vajíčka?" Zasmiala sa.

„Mne je to jedno, pani Maliková. Zjem hocičo." Usmiala som sa.

„Ale! Nat! Robila som si srandu!" Znova sa zasmiala a potom prestala. „Prosím ťa, nevolaj ma pani Maliková. Som Tatia."

„Natasha." Usmiala som sa a podala jej ruku, samozrejme sa postavila, Tatia ma objala a dala mi bozk na líce.

Usadila som sa na svoje miesto a Tatia mi dala raňajky predo mňa. Pustila som sa do toho, lebo som bola dosť hladná.

„Takže, ako to je medzi tebou a Zaynom?" Opýtala sa.

Vtedy som prestala jesť a ostala prekvapená.

„Mama." Upozornila ju Kierra a ja som sa hneď na ňu otočila.

„Je to okay." Usmiala som sa na ňu.

„No vidíš!" Usmiala sa Tatia.

„Ja a Zayn..." Zamyslela som sa. „Som jeho milenka." Povedala som napokon.

„Och..." Ozvala sa Kierra a Tatia sa zasmiala.

„Milenka." Smiala sa. „To znie zaujímavo."

„Tak... ako nechodíme spolu..." Ostala som ticho.

„Chápem, nechodíte ale sex máte." Vypúlila som oči a Kierra do nej drgla.

„Mami."

„Bože!" Zvolala. „Sme ženy, chápem vás." Usmiala sa a ja som sa zasmiala. „Aj o tebe Kierra viem."

„ČO?"

„Že máš takého kamaráta s výhodami." Povedala. „No milenec znie lepšie." Usmiala sa.

„Som hladná idem jesť. A už pšt!" Povedala Kierra a pustili sme sa do raňajok.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha POV

Celý deň sme s Kierrou strávili v posteli, pri notebooku a pozerali filmy. Bola som rada, že som sa s našla novú kamarátku, ktorou bola Kierra. Naozaj bola úžasný a milý človek. Vedela ma za každých okolností rozveseliť!

„Zajtra by sme mohli ísť za Zaynom nemyslíš?" Hneď som spozornela a otočila sa k nej.

„Môžeme?"

Kierra sa zasmiala a ja som sa zamračila.

„Áno, môžeme ísť za ním." Napokon povedala.

„ÁNO!" Skríkla som na celú izbu a Kierra sa znova zasmiala.

„Čo to taký krik?"Pribehla do izby Tatia.

„Nič, nič." Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Dievčatááááá." Zvolala Tatia.

„Mamííííí!" Zopakovala Kierra.

„Ste zlé ku mne dievčatá!" Tatia si ruky založí na hrudi.

„Ale nie sme!" Ozve sa Kierra.

„Poďte k nám teta, pozrieme si romantiku." Zavolala som ju k nám a ona vypúlila oči.

„Môžem?" Zaradovala sa a ja som prikývla a Kierra si povzdychla.

„Natasha! Mala by si sa ma opýtať, či to aj ja chcem!" Štuchla do mňa Kierra.

Chytila som ju za rameno a pritúlila sa k nej.

„Nebuď zlá na tetu Tatiu. Vidíš, chce byť s nami." Usmiala som sa a Kierra registrovane vydýchla.

„Fajn." Zdula sa a oprela sa o čelo postele.

Teta Tatia si k nám prisadla a pustili sme si film...

-

„Som nervózna." Vydýchla som, keď som stála v Kierinej izbe a vyberala si nejaké oblečenie.

„Prečo?"

„Uvidím Zayna, chcem byť pre neho pekná." Vydýchla som. „No hlavne chcem ho vidieť, chýba mi, dúfam, že aj ja jemu som chýbala..."

„Podľa mňa áno." Snažila sa ma v tom držať.

„Možno." Vydýchla som.

„V tomto si pekná, tak poďme."

Schytila ma za ruku a tiahla ma dole. Rýchlo som zakričala Tatii, že odchádzame a už sme sedeli v aute a mali namierené na policajnú stanicu. Cesta netrvala dlho, keďže Kierra bola veľmi šikovný vodič,- taký ako Zayn a tak o pár minút sme boli tam.

Povzdychla som si a upravila som šaty, ktoré som mala na sebe. Bála som sa popravde... moc som sa bála.

„Tak poď." Vydýchla a schytila ma za ruku.

Spolu ruka v ruke sme išli dnu. Bolo vidieť, že tam bol chaos, asi mali veľa práce, no Kierra to tam poznala, dostali sme sa ku pultu, kde oznámila, že chceme navštíviť Zayna.

„Prepáčte a smiem vedieť vaše mená?"

„Kierra Malik, som sestra Zayna." Ozvala sa Kierra a policajtka sa otočila ku mne.

„A vy?"

„Natasha Stone." Policajtka sa zamračila.

„Prepáčte pani Stone, ale nemôžem vás tam pustiť." Zamračila som sa.

„To zas akože prečo?" Skríkla som po nej.

„Upokojte sa."

„Nie! Jednoducho chcem Zayna vidieť!" Zhúkla som po nej a ona sa zamračila.

„Slečna pozor na jazyk."

„Ja si mám dávať pozor na jazyk?! Keď vy ma nechcete pustiť za človekom, ktorého milujem?" Zasyčala som po nej.

„Prepáčte, nemôžem vás za ním pustiť. Je obvinený z vášho únosu." Pretočila som očami.

„Toto je úbohé. Nikto ma neuniesol!"

„Mali by ste odísť!" Poukázala na dvere.

„Nie. Dokým ho neuvidím." Stála som si za svojím.

„Sklamem vás, nemôžete ísť za ním." Nepovolila.

„CHCEM ÍSŤ ZA NÍM!" Kričala som.

„Dám vás vyviesť." Hneď na niekoho kývla a už som bola vonku.

„To čo malo byť?" Aj Kierra bola zmätená.

„Husa jedna sprostá." Zasyčala som.

„To nič. Kašli na ňu. Poď ideme na nákupy."


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha POV

Sedeli sme v aute a smerovali sme do nákupného centra, kde sme mali v pláne ostať celý deň.

„Najprv pôjdeme si kúpiť nejaké plavky, keďže je vonku úžasne a ja potrebujem nové." Iba som prikývla.

„Okay."

„Ty hádam nechceš ísť nakupovať?" Pozrela sa n mňa, - ale iba na chvíľu a potom sa venovala šoférovaniu.

„Chcem, len som jednoducho naštvaná, vieš nechceli ma pustiť k nemu. som smutná, kvôli tomu." Vydýchla som.

„Hej, chovala sa hrozne, no ale tak čo už."

„Chcela som vidieť len Zayna." Vydýchla som. „Nič viac, nič menej."

„Ja ťa chápem, ale možno nabudúce." Ruku mi položila na koleno a pohladila ma po ňom a potom sa znova venovala šoféerovaniu.

Zvyšok cesty prebehol v tichosti a hlavne rýchlo. Bola som rada, že sme boli už v nákupnom centre. Zaparkovali sme a hneď sme išli do vnútra. Keďže centrum malo tri poschodia, tak sme začali od toho spodného.

Bolo tam prevažne oblečenie. Boli sme vo všetkých a naozaj sme si toho vybrali dosť veľa. Cítila som sa dosť hrozne, keď mi to musela Kierra platiť.

„Čo si nervózna?" Ozvala sa Kierra, keď si všimla, že niečo nie so mnou ok. „Ešte stále myslíš na tu kravu?"

„Nie, cítim sa dosť trápne, všetko mi platíš a..."

„Ale!"Štuchla do mňa. „Vôbec sa takto necíť!"

„Ale cítim, platíš mi za všetko a proste je to také..."

„Zlatko, ja si to užívam." Usmiala sa. „Poďme si sadnúť, poviem ti niečo."

Prikývla som a Kierra ma viedla do nejakej kaviarne, kde sme sa usadili. Ja som si objednala horúcu čokoládu a Kierra si dala to isté, - po dlhom vyberaní.

„Zayn je samotársky." Vydýchla a ja som sa zamračila. „Nikdy si domov nepriviedol priateľku, alebo milenku, ako si sa nazvala." Usmiala sa. „Vieš, myslela som si o ňom, že je aj gay. Vôbec sa nestretával s babami, vždy ho zaujímali otcove obchody a hlave autá. Mal snúbenicu." Zamračila som sa.

„Prosím?"

„Mal snúbenicu. Našiel mu ju otec, volala sa Katie. Bola milá ale k Zaynovi sa nehodila. Napokon Zayn zistil, že je to doslova štetka a dokázal to aj otcovi. Takže obchody s jej otcom zanikli, presne tak ako Zaynov vzťah s ňou." Dorozprávala.

„Och."

„Viem, že nevieš, čo na to povedať. Ale ja som rada, že si so Zaynom. Neviem, ale prídeš mi ako fajn baba a aj k Zaynovi sa hodíš." Usmiala sa. „Zarazila som sa, keď si povedala na stanici, že ho miluješ..."

„Milujem ho." Vydýchla som. „Je pre mňa všetkým, Kierra."

„Tak to je úžasné." Zasmiala sa. „Aj ja chcem niekoho takého pri sebe."

„Budeš mať, ver mi." Žmurkla som po nej.

Rozprávali sme sa ďalej, pili čokoládu a plánovali, kde ešte pôjdeme. Mali sme úžasnú náladu, dokým mi ju neskazila osoba, ktorá vošla do tejto kaviarne s úsmevom na perách a keď ma zbadala, ešte viac sa usmiala.

„Natasha!" Usmiala sa sladko.

„Dolly." Jej meno som povedala skrz zuby.


	10. Chapter 10

Zayn POV

„Zayn." Ozval sa hlas, ktorý som sem nečakal. Bol som v cele, - za mrežami. No bol som iba na policajnej stanici, dokým nebude súd.

„Otec." Postavil som sa a on sa uškrnul.

„Trebalo ti to?" Dvihol obočie.

„Prestaň." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„A s čím?" Stále mal úsmev na tvári.

„Otec." Venoval som mu naštvaný pohľad.

„Natasha tu bola, chcela ťa vidieť, ale nepustili ju k tebe." Postavil som sa.

„Prečo ju nepustili?"

„Lebo si kriminálnik?" Zasmial sa.

„Otec." Zasyčal som po ňom.

„Keď sa budeš takto chovať, Zayn. Nechať ťa tu sniť."

„Nebuď taký odporný. Som tvoj jediný syn." Zamračil som sa.

„Som taký, aký si zaslúžiš." Zamračil sa. „Prečo?"

„Neviem o čom hovoríš." Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Ale moc dobre vieš." Zasmial som sa.

„Neviem."

„Dobre Zayn. Porozmýšľaj nad sebou. O chvíľu bude súd, takže rozmýšľaj nad sebou a nad svojimi činmi."

-

Keď odišiel tak som len premýšľal. Naozaj. Nedalo sa tu nič robiť a tak len to jediné mi ostávalo. Nikdy som si nemyslel, že by som skončil tu....

Ale skončil som tu a jediné, na čo som mohol myslieť, boli všetky tie ženy, ktoré som mal.

Tatiana – dokonala ruska, ktorá ma milovala až po uši. No neznášala, čo som jej robil.

Karine – Jej dokonalé telo, má tak moc lákalo, no v posteli sa nedala zniesť. Bola ako drevo.

Red –Bola dokonalá. Nemala chybu, vlastne áno mala, jedinou chybou bolo to, že nezniesla veľa bolesti, preto bola pri mne krátko, no bola jednoducho dokonalá, no dlho mi nechýbala, keďže som si hneď našiel náhradu.

Poppy – dievča s ružovými vlasmi, bláznivá a rada skúšala nové veci. No neťahali ju tieto veci. Tiež ju všetko bolelo a prosila o smrť, tak ako moja Red... Musela hneď odísť.

Stan – Na nej bola chyba iba jedna a to, že milovala svoje telo. Preto, keď som jej na tele zanechával značky neznášala ma.

Dília – Bola asi jediná, ktorá milovala, keď som ju zmlátil.

Sasha – Tá ma neznášala, po celý čas. Chovala sa ku mne, presne tak ako aj ja k nej. Páčilo sa mi s ňou hrať hry, no nebola tá pravá, takže ma jej hry prestali po mesiaci baviť a ukončil som jej život.

Aiden – Moc si dovoľovala, ale po Sashi som bol mäkký, takže sa nečudujem...

Felicty – Bola posledná. Bola tak mladučká, že chudinka pomaly nevedela, čo je sex. Bola panna, ľutoval som to, pretože som ju mohol nechať žiť, ale kto sa raz ku mne dostane už neodíde.

Natasha je úplne posledná.

Bola úplne posledná a ešte žije a ja som v base...

Ale neľutujem to. Mal som úžasný život a nekonečne dobrý sex... Hlavne s Natashou, ktorá ma niečo z každej...

Možno ma udá, možno ma nechá na slobode. No je to len a len na nej...


End file.
